As used herein, the phrase “printing device” refers to any device that includes a printing function. Thus, for example, the phrase “printing device” may refer to an inkjet printer, a laser printer, a commercial printing press, a multifunction peripheral (MFP) that includes a printing function, etc.
Many types of printing devices are equipped with replaceable components each having a life cycle during which the replaceable component is functional. At the end of the life cycle of a replaceable component, the component is often replaced for the printing device to continue to function properly.
For example, a print cartridge is installed in many types of printing devices to provide a supply of print material (e.g., toner or ink) for the printing process. As documents are printed, the print material is gradually depleted. When the supply of print material is exhausted, the print cartridge is typically replaced.
A user who wishes to obtain a replacement component, such as a print cartridge, for a printing device may purchase the component from a supplier. New and innovative ways are needed to enable the supplier to add value to these components for their customers.